


Touch me (you are the one)

by lalunaoscura



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Remote Control Vibrator, Restraints, Secretary au, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/pseuds/lalunaoscura
Summary: It was supposed to be just an online meeting like the thousands Adrien had already done in his life - but of course, Marinette decided that this was the perfect time to tease him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 229





	Touch me (you are the one)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuantumChickpea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/gifts).



> Another saturday, another smut story HA  
> Hello everybody! If you follow me on Tumblr, you already know that I'm giving a little break at writing fics, but this one is a thank you gift to QuantumChickpea for all the help with the Marichat May (she saved me and Millie with English, thank you dear! <3)  
> Anyway, this is inspired by her amazing fic His Secretary that you should totally check! ;D  
> hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> thank you Coffee and Katie for editing my drunk mess. you're amazing <3

_Please me_

_Show me how it's done_

_Tease me_

_You are the one_

* * *

She barely took off her shoes before throwing herself on the huge bed in the hotel room they were going to share. Adrien laughed softly as he removed his scarf and poked her in the ribs.

“Leave me, I’m tired.”

“You were the one that asked me to show you the city.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t know it would be the complete tour!” she complained as she grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it.

Adrien laughed again and sat down next to her on the bed.

“Go take a shower so you can nap. I have an online meeting in the next hour; you can rest while I work.”

“Don’t you need my help?”

“I can deal with this so you can rest, princess,” he kissed the top of her head. “Go take a shower; it will make you feel better.”

“Okay,” she sighed and sat up on the bed then gave him a quick kiss on the lips before getting up and grabbing her things for the shower.

There was a small office attached to the room they were staying in. He opened the door and started to get things ready for his meeting while Marinette showered. He needed a shower too, but if he went in there with her he would probably lose track of time and spend hours kissing or fucking her senseless.

He went back to the room to grab his headphones when he saw Marinette in the middle of the room, wet and naked, reaching for the towel that was on the bed.

“I found you, damn it!” she said triumphantly when she finally noticed Adrien. “Hey, I thought you were in your meeting already?”

“What are you doing?” he asked, amused.

“I forgot my towel and I had to grab it,” she started drying herself as he looked away. The vision made his jeans tight but he couldn’t bend her over the bed, not now. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I came to grab my headphones. I will be in the next room if you need me.”

“Okay. Have a good meeting,” she replied. She stretched to put the towel over her hair, giving him a nice view of her naked body. He looked her up and down and noticed her bottom lip between her teeth.

Oh, his brat princess was teasing him.

“You should think before you act.”

“Oh, should I?” she asked, innocently.

“Yes, you should. You know perfectly well that you’re teasing me. And you know what happens when my princess teases me.”

“Maybe she wants the punishment,” she shrugged before bending over to grab her suitcase. She was still completely naked, deliciously sexy, and annoying teasing. She knew he couldn’t touch her until his meeting was over.

It reminded her of the first few days with him and of all of the teasing in the office again.

He shook his index finger and approached her.

"We're going to talk after my meeting."

“Oh, I don’t want to talk,” she sat on the bed and crossed her legs in all her naked glory. “I have other ideas for my mouth.” She grabbed his hand before he could pull his finger away, locking her gaze with his, as she licked up the side of it and slowly wrapped her lips around it. She slowly closed her eyes and moaned, like she was savoring something delicious. She sucked with a quiet giggle, as she slowly opened her eyes to meet his gaze again.

“Enough.” He said, taking his finger from her lips. Before she could murder him with more teasing, he went to the resting room.

Staying focused on the damn meeting would be hard.

*

The meeting flowed better than he imagined. He patiently listened to all the data and information being shared among his business partners.

“Yes, I’m going to be checking in with the head of design here for the numbers. We will need some of the new patterns from your fabrics to show them if they meet our expectations.” He tapped his pencil on his notepad and casually looked back up at the camera.

He froze; because in the entrance of the office stood Marinette, hair wet against her shoulders, her right hand held her towel while the other rested on the trim of the doorway.

What was _she_ doing?

“Mr. Agreste?”

He forced himself to look back at the camera, catching his red face in the stream.

“I’m sorry, I got distracted. What did you say again?”

He rubbed his face, his hand stopped under his nose to hide the smirk that took over his face as she slowly made her way into the room yet remained out of view from the camera.

What was his tease of a princess doing?

“-do you think it will be possible?”

“I need to see my schedule, but I can confirm with you later,” he replied, his eyes on the screen as he tried to ignore the beautiful vixen behind his computer.

She smirked and looked him in the eyes as she dropped her towel to the floor. She bit her lip to muffle her giggle as his eyes bugged out upon seeing her naked frame. His face became more red by the second, yet he couldn’t stop looking back and forth between his meeting and her.

He was going to die slowly from her teasing. It looked like the beginning of their relationship, her teasing him in the office, his cock getting hard every time he looked at her creamy skin. He wanted nothing more than to finish the meeting and fuck her.

Adrien rubbed his face one more time and glanced up at her and looked away, as he tried to ignore how tight his pants felt. He met her gaze again, intrigued as to why she began to pull her hair back into a ponytail.

He knew that signal. He knew what she was going to do and he would have been excited and ready to let her have her wicked way with him, but not while he was in a meeting with his business partners and Nathalie!

“So you’ll be bringing back...”

“Yes, I will.” He checked the time seeing he was only 20 minutes into his hour-long meeting.

He quirked his eyebrow, no longer seeing Marinette standing in front of him. He took it as just her teasing him and went back to checking his notepad and listening to the investor talking about the numbers.

“Yes, that’s a good deal, I—“ he sucked in air quickly, as fingers started to make their way up his knees to the buckle of his trousers.

“Mr. Agreste?” someone called to him but his mind was not there.

It was on the beautiful naked woman kneeling between his legs, a naughty smile stretched across her face.

“I-um, yes, uhh…” he squeezed his eyes shut trying to gather his thoughts and push the dirty ones away.

“Adrien, are you alright?” Nathalie asked as he cringed.

“I’m… I’m fine.” He stuttered, shifting in his seat, “It’s just very hot in my hotel room, let me turn on the AC.”

He kept his face down looking at his notepad, as others continued to speak on the conference video chat, completely ignorant about the torment of Adrien Agreste.

“I wouldn’t say fine.” Marinette whispered, low enough that only he could hear. “I’d say...” she smirked up at him and pressed a kiss to his bulge “pretty stiff.”

“Why are you doing this? Do you want to be punished?” he whispered. He kept his mouth covered by his hand and watched the stream to make sure no one caught on to what was happening below his desk.

“Mmmmh, maybe?” she hummed as she unbuckled his pants and pulled the zipper down.

He bit down on his lip hard and reached over to quickly pause his camera and mute his mic, just in time to let out a loud groan. He felt her slide her tongue from the base of his cock to his head - over his underwear - as she stopped to give a loving kiss to the tip.

“You looked hungry,” she said, as she tugged his trousers out of the way, “and I’m pretty hungry myself...” 

He leaned back in his chair and she dragged his underwear down letting his cock spring free, and she took him with her mouth.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard after this meeting. Tease you and punish you. Make you beg for my dick until you can’t handle anymore.” He huffed, bucking slightly into her mouth. He wanted, _really_ wanted, to grab her head and fuck her mouth, but he knew he couldn’t.

He looked down and watched her wiggle her butt in excitement at his words. She let go of his member with a pop.

“Your meeting, babe.”

He turned back to the meeting quickly, un-muted himself and listened to the other members as they worried about him. _Damn it_.

“Ah, yes, yes. I’m here, sorry, my phone rang and it was an important call, I couldn’t ignore it. Sorry again.” He grabbed his notepad and clenched his toes. “So we will be...” He tried to contribute to the conversation, but his voice shook as he could only focus on the warm, wet mouth, as Marinette sucked like her life depended on it. 

She wasn’t holding back. Marinette bobbed her head and pumped him at a constant pace as he spoke, but started to get sloppier when it wasn’t his turn to speak. She reached up and squeezed his balls, earning a loud thud from his fist hitting the desk.

”Adrien, is everything okay? I think your image is frozen—”

He caught his breath again. Where was his self control?

Murdered by her, of course. Marinette was the only one that could make him lose his control like that. She needed a punishment, a good one, for all the teasing.

“Sorta, my connection is getting really bad. Hotel’s wifi, you know?”

His partners laughed and agreed with him.

He bit his lip as he attempted to stifle a groan as he noticed her hand sliding down her body. Her hand slipped between her legs and began toying with her clit.

“No,” he ordered. She stopped and looked at him with false innocence, his dick still in her mouth. “You can’t.”

“Why not, Mr. Agreste?” One of the voices in his ear said. He froze as he realized what he had done. “I thought it was a closed agreement.”

“I mean, yes, I- I just think that maybe we can still negotiate to make it better for both sides?” he said, a little nervous.

“Well, I think we can, but I don’t know what else we can offer?” The man was really confused by Adrien’s actions and it showed.

Adrien needed to handle the little nymph under his desk before he could focus on his meeting. He took a deep breath and tried to ignore Marinette as she licked and sucked.

A break. He needed a break to fuck her and be able to function again.

“Nathalie, can we take a little break so I can call the _mmmph_ \- management and ask for better internet? This is getting ridiculous, I can’t concentrate,” he looked at Marinette and she chuckled, kissing his hip bone.

“Oh? Yes, I think we can.

“ThankyouNathalieI’llspeakwithyouallinasecond.” He ended the call as a throaty moan escaped his lips as Marinette took him almost to the base.

He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away. Her chin was wet with spit and pre-cum and she looked like the cat that got the cream as she licked her lips, cleaning herself the best she could.

“You’re a little witch,” he said and she bit her bottom lip, smirking. “You did this on purpose. You want to be punished.” His hand wrapped around her throat and he gave a little squeeze, his pride burned in his chest when she moaned and closed her legs around her hand.

He gave a hot and quick kiss on her swollen lips and bit the bottom one, pulling it with him as he retreated, and gave a smirk as she whined.

“Hmm, how to punish you?”

She gasped when he let her go and she fell back on to her bottom as she looked up at him confused. He ignored the pleading look she was giving him as he closed his laptop and set it to the side, leaving part of the desk empty. He tucked his erection back into his underwear.

“What are you doing?” Marinette leaned back on her heels. “I thought you said—“

He crouched down low to her level and grabbed her jaw, his eyes full of hunger as he smirked at her shocked expression.

“I never said it would be in the bed, did I?”

He thrived as he watched her eyes widen. She licked her lips as he stood and signaled with his finger for her to get up. He grabbed her and pulled her closer to kiss her senseless.

“What in the world gave you the idea to pull that during my meeting?” He gripped her hip with one hand as his mouth kissed her neck and down to her nipples.

“Watching you struggle was incredibly hot.” She moaned as he nibbled on her breasts.

“You like to make me suffer, my princess,” he laughed, grabbing her and putting her on his desk. She put her hands on his neck, bringing him closer to her.

“Just a little. I like to tease you because you’ll punish me…” she started to unbutton his shirt slowly, her eyes never left his as she leaned towards him and nibbled on his ear. “And I love when my sir punishes me.”

“Well, in that case,” he said, as she took off his shirt. “You get what you asked for.”

He put her on her feet and turned her around, bending her over the table. Marinette gasped as he brushed his hips against her and laid down on top of her, his bare chest against her back making her shiver.

He kissed the shell of her ear and smirked when she tried to contain her moan. He slapped her ass and made her whimper.

“I want to hear the pretty noises you make,” he said, brushing his nose against her neck and kissing it. When she moaned, he smirked more, attacking her neck. “Good girl.”

She wiggled her hips, trying to get some friction, but Adrien was expecting this. He took off his belt and the metallic sound made Marinette stop moving.

“Oh, now the princess is quiet?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Don’t worry… I won’t use it to spank you. Not today,” he bit her shoulder.

“And what are you going to do?”

He smirked and grabbed her arms, putting them behind her and used the belt to tie her wrists together. After he guaranteed that she wouldn’t get free, he stepped away and looked at the pretty naked goddess bent over his desk.

“How are your hands? It’s not too tight?”

“No, sir.”

“Great, princess. Safeword?”

“Ladybug.”

“Good girl,” he kissed her back. “Look at how pretty you are.” He smirked, running his hands down her back, caressing her ass before slapping it. Marinette stood on her tiptoes and squeezed her legs. “Legs open, I want to see how wet you are.”

She obeyed and he slid his hands down her legs as he kneeled behind her. She tried to contain her excitement, a feeling burning inside her stomach as she felt him kissing her inner thighs, teasing her.

“Adrien,” she begged, turning her face to try to see him. “Please.”

“What does my princess want?”

“ _You_.”

Her answer made him stop and she was ready to beg again when he licked her. She bit her bottom lip but remembered his order to not restrain her noises, letting a gasp out of her mouth.

He was teasing her the same way she did under the table. He was slowly licking and eating her out, his lips and tongue barely touching her. His hands grabbed and squeezed her legs as his nails scratched her skin.

She grunted, moving her hips to lean into his face and he laughed, slapping her ass again.

“Impatient?”

“Just eat me already!”

“Oh, but you were taking your time while sucking me off. And I was in the middle of a meeting.”

“You looked stressed,” she retorted and screamed when he hit her ass again.

“You’re being bad now, baby girl. I think this punishment is not enough to shut your pretty mouth…” he said, standing up. She whimpered when he stopped touching her.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered as he walked around the table to her front, still only wearing his black pants. She looked at him, her eyes begging him to fuck her as he caressed her face with his thumb, stopping at her lips.

She wrapped her lips around his thumb and sucked.

“Since you enjoy sucking so much,” he said with his thumb still inside her mouth. He reached down with his other hand to free his erection. “Finish what you started.”

She licked the underside of his dick, from the base to the tip and wrapped her mouth around the head. He growled as she smirked, dragging her tongue around the tip.

She loved to suck him off. She loved to turn him into the mess he makes her. She loved to listen to him groan and moan and loved when he got a little rough with her, like he was doing now. One of his hands were wrapped around her hair as he fucked her mouth, hitting deep into her throat. If that wasn’t enough to drive her crazy, he then slid his free hand down her back, stopping just on the other side of her rounded ass.

He put one finger inside her wet core and she moaned with her mouth around him. He added another finger, making her squirm and for the first time since he tied her up, she tried to free herself from the belt – in vain.

He noticed her action and stopped. He slid out of her mouth, taking the fingers out of her pussy, and grabbed her chin, making her look at him.

“Do you want me to free you? Even after all your teasing?”

“Sir…”

“What does my princess want?”

“Let me cum, I’m so close…”

“Hum…” he said, putting two fingers slowly back inside her.. “Yes, you are right. You’re almost there. I think if I keep doing this…” he twisted his fingers inside her and hit a spot that made her gasp. “You’re going to cum, right?”

“Y-yes.”

“What a shame, princess. Because I don’t want you to cum yet.” He took his fingers out of her again, leaving her feeling empty inside.

“Sir,” she pleaded.

“No, my love. Not now.” He said and untied his belt from her wrists, releasing her. Marinette frowned, really confused, waiting for his instructions. “Get up, let me see you.”

She stood up straight and saw him lay his belt on the desk. He grabbed her wrists and caressed them, making her smile.

“What?” He asked when he looked at her.

“Nothing,” she smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Hm, I know what you’re trying to do. It won’t work, I’m not done punishing you just yet.”

His voice made her close her eyes and take a deep breath, the pulsing need between her legs increasing.

“Yes, sir.”

“Stay here. Don’t move, I need some supplies.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And don’t you dare touch this,” he said, caressing her pussy as his lips brushed hers. “It’s all mine.”

Marinette shivered when he left, her mind going to dark and naughty places, imagining all kinds of punishments he could do with her.

Did he bring something in his suitcase? What were his plans for her?

She crossed her legs to dull the ache between them.

He walked back into the room and in one hand he held one of his ties and two bathrobe ties, and in the other was a box. Her eyes looked at the objects with curiosity. What was he planning?

He set the ties and the box on the desk, next to the belt, and grabbed one of the spare chairs in the office and placed it in front of the desk.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Sit.” He pointed to the chair. She obeyed as she sat in the chair. He grabbed the bathrobe ties and played with them in his hands. He walked around the chair, ogling her, as she followed him with her eyes.

He stopped in front of her, putting the ties on his shoulder, and smirked. He thought better and then grabbed the box, putting it on the floor next to her.

“I know what I’m going to do with you. Open your legs, princess.” He caressed her chin and she opened her mouth and legs, receiving a hot kiss as reward. “Good girl.”

He ran his hands up the side of her thighs, his eyes on hers the whole time. He smirked when she gasped. He could see how eager she was, begging him with her eyes to fuck her, but after the mess that she put him in, she needed to pay.

He spread his hands around her hips and yanked her closer to the edge of the seat, making her squeak. Chuckling, he kissed the valley between her breasts.

“What do you want, princess?”

“Eat me,” she begged. “Please?”

“You beg so beautifully.” He started to trail kisses along her breasts. “But it won’t help you now.”

He picked her ankle up and put it on his shoulder, his fingertips caressed her legs before he grabbed what was inside the box he had set on the floor. She saw the pink object and her cheeks flushed to match the color, her mind already imagining it inside her; and oh, the things he would do to her.

“Don’t move,” Adrien ordered, throwing her other leg over his shoulder.. “Oh, I have the prettiest view right now. I wish I had my phone with me to take a picture.”

She lowered her hand down her body, passing over her neck and her breasts and finally to her belly. His eyes followed her hand all the way down, but he grabbed her wrist when she tried to touch herself.

“What did I tell you about touching what is mine?” He put two fingers inside her and she squirmed, her legs still on his shoulders. “You’re being such a brat today, princess. We need to fix this.”

He teased her entrance with the vibrator and slowly slipped it in. Marinette moaned, her hands squeezing her thighs to the point the nails marked the skin.

“You are doing great, baby.” He cupped her face. “Are you ready for the next part?”

She nodded because she didn’t trust her voice.

He grabbed her right leg and put in his lap, massaging her foot. She threw her head back, moaning.

“Good?”

“Perfect. My feet were killing me.”

He chuckled and kissed her ankle. He lowered her leg and bound it to the chair by her ankle, using the first bathrobe tie.

“Too tight?”

“No,” she replied in a whisper. “It’s perfect.”

He gave her other leg the same treatment and tied it to the other leg, asking her again if it wasn’t too tight. After making sure she was well tied and would not come undone or get hurt, he got up.

“You see that hook?” he pointed at the hook on the ceiling and grabbed his belt.

“Yes?

“I have a curtain tie here that will help me, but you need to be very honest with me if it’s too much, okay?”

“Y-yes, sir.”

“Great. Give me your hands.” He said and she put her wrists together, handing them to him.

After he strapped her wrists together, he waited for her verbal consent that it wasn’t too tight.

“Ok, I’m going to grab the curtain ties, you wait for me here. Don’t touch yourself.” He ordered, before leaving the room.

Marinette closed her eyes. She was so, so, _so_ exposed, her legs spread out with the toy inside her, reminding her what he’s going to do to her. She was so vulnerable and had never felt _so_ horny in her life.

She needed relief. Even if he had tied her wrists together, she could touch herself if she wanted. But what if he comes back and sees? She already had a lot of teasing to pay for. She didn’t want to tease him to the extent of punishing her to the point where she couldn’t handle it.

Marinette loved some edging, but her body would explode.

He came back with the curtain ties in his hand. He was already knotting it together, making an improvised rope.

“I think it’s going to work,” he said, tying his rope to the hook. “Hands up, princess.”

She obeyed, her eyes looking at his hands as he tied the rope to the belt, restraining her more.

“If your arms start to ache, please, tell me. Use the safeword and I’ll untie you in a heartbeat. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“My amazing princess,” he said, giving her another passionate kiss, his mouth wandering her body, biting her and showing extra care to her boobs.

When he was satisfied with marking her, he got up and grabbed his tie.

“Last one and we can start your punishment.” He said, walking behind her to blindfold her with his tie.

She couldn’t see anything, making everything more intense.

She didn’t know what he would do with her. When he would turn that vibe on? Would he tease her more with his mouth? Would he put his dick in her mouth and make it hit the back of the throat?

The possibilities were endless and she was trembling in anticipation.

Adrien took some time to eat up the image of her: a delicious naked woman all tied and blindfolded for him.

The things he wanted to do to her… the things she makes him do…

“Wait. I want to fix something,” he said, taking off her blindfold.

She blinked, trying to understand what he was doing.

“I had one idea that will be a perfect punishment, and for this, I need you to see me.”

First, he needed to tease her the same way she had teased him. He needed to edge her and make her a sweet mess.

And he needed to go back to his meeting...

Sighing, he went to grab a pair of her panties from the suitcase and came back. He smiled to see that she was still quiet and waiting for him.

“Open your pretty mouth, my love.”

When she did, he put the panties inside her mouth so she would stay quiet during his meeting. He knew how loud his princess could be, he didn’t want to get them in trouble.

“God, you have no idea how beautiful you are right now, my lady.”

She whimpered and the panties muffled the sound, making Adrien smirk. Perfect.

“Okay, princess, I have to go back to my meeting and you’re going to stay like this while I’m negotiating.”

She tried to speak and he smiled.

“Great.”

He went to the bathroom to fix his hair and clean his face. When he was presentable again, he came back to the office, putting on a new shirt and buttoning it, looking at Marinette the whole time.

“Are you ready?”

She nodded.

“If it’s too much for any reason, raise one of your fingers and I will free you, okay?”

She nodded again.

He approached her and held her chin and looked deep into her eyes which were blazing with excitement. She was so fucking _perfect_ and _eager_.

“Let’s start our fun.” He gave her a quick peck and went to his desk.

He sat down, entered the business chat and started the meeting. He started talking about data and statistics, occasionally looking towards his princess. Her eyes were begging him to do something to her. He smirked.

While Nathalie was talking, he muted his mic and grabbed his phone, pretending he was checking something on it.

He opened the app and turned her vibrator on to the maximum setting, watching her intently. She tensed, her legs tried to close while she threw her head back, her moans muffled by the panties.

Nathalie was still speaking and Adrien looked back at his screen, his fingers playing with the app, increasing and decreasing the waves of the vibration. He could see how wet she was, twitching and moaning and fighting against her restraints as she became closer to her orgasm.

He increased the speed of the vibe and she whimpered. She moved her hips the best way she could, trying to reach her orgasm. He then decreased it and she gasped, looking at him with disbelief in her eyes.

She really believed he would let her cum so soon?

He unmuted his mic and opened his pants, lowering them down along with his underwear, allowing his erection to pop free. With a sideways look, he saw Marinette move her hips. She was desperate with drool dripping from the sides of her mouth and her eyes were dark with desire as she ogled his dick.

“And how did she react?” Adrien asked, wrapping his hand around his dick, moving it up and down slowly, teasing himself.

“She looked interested, Mr. Agreste, but-“

“If she looked interested, we can reserve a place for her. She’s not the type of model that pretends interest. If she showed interest, it’s because she wants to work with us. She wants it.” He said, his eyes on Marinette.

He caressed his tip with his thumb and with the other hand, he increased the speed of her toy.

She bucked against the chair, trying to close her legs somehow or do something to make the vibrations less powerful. She was so fucking close, she wanted to cum so bad, she wanted that damn dick he was playing with inside her right now and she couldn’t even ask him to just fuck her silly because she couldn’t talk.

Marinette looked away, too scared to keep looking at him and cum without his permission. Besides, seeing his dick and not being able to kiss, lick, or fuck it was unfair.

Adrien clicked the button to mute his mic.

“Eyes on me, princess. Don’t make me ask again.”

She looked back at him, the toy inside her making her a mess, the pattern changing from really slow to the highest speed in a matter of seconds.

She could just gesture and he would stop. He would come to her, untie her and take her to the bed. He would comfort her and make sure she was okay like the perfect dom he was.

She would ask him to cum and he would make her cum. Without teasing. Without edging.

But... Where would be the fun in that? She was enjoying her punishment. She fucking loved being fucked and teased. She loved to watch him touch himself for her, loved to see his hand playing with his dick, doing all the naughty things she wanted to be doing.

And in the end, when he fucked her good, she would be so sensitive and ready for him that he would make her cum more than one time.

And she couldn’t wait for it.

She looked at him and he smirked, putting on a show for her. He unmuted his mic and she was so envious of his self control. He was fucking himself under the desk and the man was talking like nothing was happening. And her? She wasn’t screaming because her panties were in her mouth!

Adrien looked at her again, changed the pattern of the vibrations and she screamed, closing her eyes, moving her legs to create any friction because she was fucking losing her mind with the toy fucking her.

She heard him typing on his keyboard and opened her eyes to look at him. He was sitting up straight in his chair, his hips moving as he slid his cock through his palm as it lay stationary on the chair. His groans and moans made Marinette desperate to free herself. He licked his smirking lips, staring at her exposed pussy, leaking with how wet she was. He continued the movement as precum dribbled from the tip and fell onto the chair. He stopped to catch his breath and looked Marinette right in the eye.

“Don’t worry, princess. They can’t see or hear us right now. Which means…” He lifts his hand to his lips, tongue sneaking out to lick the sticky substance from his fingers. He slouches onto the back of the chair, scooting his ass to the edge of the chair so his rock hard dick was pointed straight into the air; the perfect position for her to ride him.

She whimpered and bounced in the chair, the vibrations so powerful that she was almost cumming. Adrien smirked and with his phone in his hand, he slid his thumb up and down his phone screen, making waves, and Marinette was on the edge in a second. Marinette cried in frustration; that was enough. She couldn’t handle it anymore. She lifted her fingers and Adrien turned the toy off, getting up. He kicked his pants and his undies from around his ankles so he could run to her.

He looked at her worried as he took the panties out of her mouth.

“What is the problem? What do you need?”

“You. Fuck me now, Adrien. Please, _fuck me_.”

He laughed and his hands were going to untie her hands when she screamed.

“No. Don’t free me. Fuck me now, the way I am.”

He looked at her, surprised.

“Are you sure?”

“For fuck’s sake, Adrien. Fuck. Me. Hard. _Now_!”

“You asked for it, princess.”

He kneeled in front of her as he removes the toy from her soaking wet core, juices sticking to the toy from her pussy. He takes a lick before wrapping his long tongue around the bigger bulb. He stops, as Marinette whines and groans at the sexy display. Licking his lips, he leans forward to put the toy to her mouth.

“Lick that nice and clean for me.” He ordered. She immediately engulfs the toy in her mouth, knowing the faster she cleans it the faster she gets fucked.

Once he was satisfied, he took the toy from her mouth and kissed her. She moaned against his mouth and he let the toy go, grabbing her face with his hands to kiss her hard, pushing her against the chair with the intensity he was kissing her with.

He pushed one of his legs between hers and she grinded against it, dampening his leg. He held her chin and looked deep into her eyes.

“I know you want to be fucked in this position, but it will be uncomfortable and it can hurt you. And that’s the last thing I want to do, my princess. But I have a solution for our problem.”

“Okay, sir.”

“Great.”

He set the thoroughly cleaned toy down on the stand beside the chair and started to untie her. He untied her ankles first, making sure she didn’t have use of her hands to grab him. He kissed up her leg, grazing his lips across her squirming stomach and licking both nipples, making her whimper with desire he wasn’t giving her.

“How are your legs?”

She moved them and nodded. Adrien got up, holding her by her waist, and helped her get up. Marinette stumbled, her legs still jelly from all the action, and he held her for a few seconds.

“Everything okay?”

“Y-yes.” She smiled and he kissed her forehead gently. She pouted and he rolled his eyes, giving her another long kiss.

“Enough?”

“I don’t think so. I think you should put this” she brushed her thigh against dick. “inside me right now.”

“Yeah?” he grabbed her hair and pulled a little, making her moan. “You’re so demanding for someone that is tied up for _me_.”

“Well, what are you going to do about it?”

“You should be very careful with your words, princess.” He said, as his hands wandered around her body to grab her ass and pull her against him. She could feel all of him, especially his hard dick poking her. “Or I won’t give you what you want. My kitty is such a brat today.”

He massaged her scalp and she threw her head back, whimpering his name.

“Enough of teasing. I need your dick.” She begged.

“Well, since my kitty asked so nicely, I will give her what she wants.”

His hard cock grazed across her thighs, dripping a little. He reached up to kiss her neck and untie her hands from above her head. As soon as her hands were down, still bound by his belt, she reached for his shirt and tried to drag him to her.

He backed away before she could grab him.

“Now, now my princess. We can’t have that now, can we? You’re so fucking gorgeous, princess.” He ran his finger over her pussy. “And ready for me.”

“So take me,” she whispered against his mouth and he smiled.

He pulled his shirt off over his head and flexed his chest muscles, looking her over and seeing how she was trying to get some relief by closing her legs..

He couldn’t let her do it by herself.

“Put your hands behind my neck,” he demanded and she obeyed.

He scooped Marinette up off the chair with each arm secured under her ass and thighs. She squeaked in surprise at the sudden movement and fell into his chest as his cock brushed her soaking core.

“Hold on, baby.”

“Just fucking do it already!”

“Patience. Patience.”

Marinette wrapped her legs around his arms. He held her ass with one hand while using the other to guide his cock towards her wet, inviting hole and he _finally, fucking finally_ , entered her.

She moaned, nuzzling against him, kissing and biting his neck as he walked back over to the desk and sat back down in his chair, his muscular arms keeping her from falling. With his movement, he slid out of her and she complained with a whimper.

“Calm down, babe,” he kissed her and lowered her slowly back onto his cock, both shuddering from the sensation, and held her still.

“What are you doing?!”

“I’m still in the meeting, remember? I need to participate, so you will be very _quiet_.” he laughed when her blush spread across her face and her chest.

“But-“

He put his finger over her lips, “Shhhhhhh.” He pressed a button on the computer and answered a question directed towards him.

She hid her face in his neck as she felt his cock throb inside her. She was desperate to move but his firm hands on her hips prevented it. He pressed the button again and jerked his hips to meet hers and made her scream. She leaned down towards his face as she tried to crash her lips to his but was foiled as her hair was pulled from behind.

“None for you until you cum.”

She tried to ride harder but the size of the chair didn’t give her much room. She was suddenly high in the air again as Adrien stood and relentlessly bounced her off his dick. He was going so fast she could hardly breath.

During all her punishment, she lost her ability to count how many times she almost came. She was sensitive and he was fucking her so hard. It was so good that all she could do was try to hold onto him the best she could while he hit that _damn_ spot in her that made her scream.

She came so violently that she would have almost fallen backwards had it not been for Adrien's quick reflexes. She screamed as he continued to pound into her a few more times until he came so hard that he fell back into the chair. Marinette lay spread over his chest, the both of them tired and gasping for air.

He caressed her damp hair and she raised her head, her chin against his chest as she smiled up at him.

“Good?” He whispered.

“Amazing.” She whispered back.

His arm felt like jelly as he reached the keyboard and clicked the button to make his mic work again. He cleared his voice of his heavy breathing.

“Yeah. Let’s work with this idea for the fashion show. It will be perfect.”

Marinette kissed his chest and he licked his lips, wanting badly to kiss her.

“That’s everything for today’s meeting, sir.” Nathalie said.

“Great. I will wait for the records later.” He turned off his laptop with his princess still over him, kissing and biting him the way she wanted. “What about another shower?”

“Are you going to wash my back?”

He grabbed her ass and raised his eyebrow.

“Of course.” She laughed. “Let’s shower, sir.”


End file.
